


In Your Arms

by Russian Punk (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Russian%20Punk
Summary: It's Yuri's 16th birthday, and he's trailing around Barcelona with Otabek.





	

Their hands intertwined as the sunshine shone down on the two teenagers, walking through the streets of Barcelona. They’d ended up here again, taking a short break from training to have some time for themselves before their training regime kicked off. It was pleasant, and Yuri busied himself with licking the ice cream he’d gotten himself a small while ago. Otabek was busy staring around at the sights he hadn’t had a chance to see when they were here during the Grand Prix Final. His hand kept disappearing from Yuri’s making the new 16 year old scowl.  
  
The hand disappeared again and Yuri collapsed on a bench, sighing as he focused on licking the slowly liquefying strawberry ice cream in his hand. It was beginning to drip down his hand, making a mess. Yuri hated sticky fingers, almost as much as he hated JJ.  
  
“You’re cute when you do that.”  
  
Yuri stopped mid lick to look up at Otabek, his eyebrows creasing in confusion. “When I do what?”  
  
“Lick ice cream off your hands.”  
  
“It’s not cute.” Yuri huffed and withdrew, focusing on licking the relatively solid ice cream on the top of his cone. “I hate sticky hands.”  
  
Otabek laughed softly and crossed an ankle over his knee as he sat down. “Hey, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and you are beautiful.”  
  
“You must be blind then.” Yuri huffed again and then was caught by surprise when Otabek’s hand caught his wrist, stopping him from leaning in for another lick of ice cream.  
  
“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Your eyes sparkle like sapphires, or the ocean in the sun. Your skin is pale, but stunning, like a porcelain doll that walks around on the Earth, uncaring of the humans around him. Your lips? A perfect symmetrical match.” Otabek leaned in, pressing his lips softly to Yuri’s. “And I love you, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”  
  
Yuri stared at Otabek in shock for a moment, blinking quickly. “W-What?”  
  
“Happy birthday, Yuri Plisetsky.”  
  
Yuri blushed and looked down, his ice cream long forgotten as he let it fall from his fingers. “Thanks, Beka.”  
  
Arms wrapped around Yuri, and the gold medallist allowed himself to be pulled into the hug. His arms bent, wrapping around Otabek’s shirt, clutching at the material he found there.  
  
This was how he wanted to spend every birthday from now on.  
  
In Otabek’s arms.


End file.
